


Сигналы в темноте

by jetta_e_rus



Category: Torchwood, Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Random Encounters, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6468805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetta_e_rus/pseuds/jetta_e_rus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод фика 	Signals That Sound in the Dark by Dira Sudis<br/>Двое встречаются в комаррском припортовом баре. Им предстоит одна потрясающая ночь и один важный разговор наутро.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сигналы в темноте

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Signals That Sound in the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/92900) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



— Я к тебе уже давно приглядываюсь… — произнес ровный незнакомый голос с бетанским выговором почти над самым ухом Эйрела Форкосигана.

Эйрел не доставил говорившему удовольствия увидеть, как он вздрогнет или потянется за оружием; он просто обернулся с достоинством человека, не допившего еще свою первую рюмку.

Это оказался тот самый темноволосый мужчина, которого Эйрел уже успел заметить — еще бы! — в этом грязном портовом баре; он просиял улыбкой и подошел поближе, продолжая:

— …и, наконец, сказал себе: парень не похож на скромника, так с чего это он... Ого!

Голубые глаза незнакомца распахнулись в явном изумлении — хотя нет, в узнавании. Эйрел тут же вспомнил об осторожности. Здесь, на Комарре, он никому не должен быть интересен. А особенно — бетанцам. К тому же здесь он инкогнито и, в общем, даже случайно. Как же тогда этот тип опознал его?

Еще разглядывая отражение этого типа в длинном зеркале за стойкой, Эйрел отметил необычный тон его кожи; сперва он решил, что перед ним мулат, но затем понял, что ее просто покрывает глубокий загар, какого не получить ни под здешними холодными куполами, ни под жаркими бетанскими. Землянин, в этом месте? Но тогда ему тем более неоткуда знать Эйрела в лицо. Зато не исключено, что этот цвет — результат генной модификации...

Загорелый мужчина явно оправился от изумления и теперь стоял, выжидая, картинно опершись о барную стойку; когда он повел плечами, его плащ распахнулся достаточно, чтобы можно было оценить высокую, ладно скроенную фигуру. Как и сам Эйрел, он был одет в нечто подчеркнуто цивильное, однако внимание барраярца привлек именно плащ: покрой явно военный, хотя на нем не было никаких знаков различия.

— А, понял, — с деланным вздохом сообщил незнакомец. — Ты из разряда супер-мужественных солдафонов: сплошной гомоэротизм, загнанный подальше, и никакой надежды договориться?

Да, он казался опасным и подозрительным. Но, несмотря на это (а, может, как раз наоборот: благодаря своему собственному опыту игр с огнем), Эйрел вблизи счел этого парня еще привлекательней, чем на расстоянии. Возможно, это не просто совпадение. Кто не слышал рассказов про опасную, гипнотическую красоту цетагандийских аутов? Однако трудно было бы даже вообразить, чтобы цетагандиец затевал покушение с такой солнечной, безмятежной улыбкой.

Эйрел допил свою стопку и поставил ее на стойку.

— А ты, значит, из разряда несносных инопланетников, сплошной интерес к сексу и никаких моральных устоев? — Да и с хорошим вкусом у парня дефицит, если принять его поведение за чистую монету. В этом баре сидят десятки мужчин моложе Эйрела, симпатичнее и не такие потрепанные жизнью.

Симпатичный парень весело рассмеялся, и Эйрел заметил — не оборачиваясь, по отражению в зеркале — что все головы тут же повернулись к нему, в радиусе пяти метров разговоры стихли, а люди заулыбались. Что же ему надо? Это явно какая-то игра, но он не комаррец, в этом Эйрел был готов поклясться головой...

Эйрел поднялся, бросил на стойку бара несколько монет и шагнул к выходу. И нимало не удивился тому, что красавец пошел за ним.

— Можешь звать меня Джеком, — предложил тот.

Они вышли на улицу — точнее, в коридор, ведь они находились под куполом. Эйрел покосился на нового знакомца:

— Ладно. Джек.

Джек улыбнулся так широко, словно услышал отличную шутку; такой же улыбкой он ответил в баре на вялую попытку Эйрела огрызнуться.

— А теперь скажи мне свое имя. Хотя, в общем, не обязательно. Мне просто нравится слышать твой голос. Такой милый гортанный выговор.

— Я лучше скажу, что за мною постоянно следит СБ, — ему не было необходимости уточнять, СБ какого государства и насколько плотно, — И, что бы ты там ни задумал, это может плохо для тебя кончиться.

Сказано было красиво, но, если честно, захоти он пырнуть Форкосигана ножом, то мог бы сделать это прямо в баре: Эйрел подпустил его достаточно близко. Ох, как бы не пришлось пожалеть, что он ускользнул от Глаз Негри на пару часов своей и так-то не одобренной увольнительной! Что ж, покушение хотя бы прояснит ситуацию, хотя формальное знакомство было бы удобнее. Джек двигался не как солдат, и всё же в нем было что-то поразительное, помимо дерзости и обаяния. На свой инопланетный манер он казался почти таким же привлекательным, как Джес. Чересчур привлекательным.

Джек приподнял безупречную бровь:

— Ну же! Аристократу вроде тебя никто не указ: можешь спать, с кем захочется. Я-то знаю, как работает закон с сословными привилегиями; все эти запреты на содомию — для плебеев.

Эйрел в ответ молча проделал тот же трюк с бровью.

Джек закатил глаза, но все же объяснил:

— У тебя походка кадрового офицера, качественная обувь, приятный и весьма разборчивый выговор...

— Акцент у меня от матери, — скучающим тоном объяснил Эйрел, тем временем выглядывая темный просвет между зданиями — нечто вроде узкого переулка — мимо которого они должны были пройти. — А она наполовину бетанка.

Он вдруг ухватил Джека, намереваясь втолкнуть его в проход между домами и припереть там к стене, но резкое движение отозвалось головокружением, а Джек, черт побери, этого словно ждал. Его захват оказался столь же цепким, их с Эйрелом развернуло на месте, и какую-то безумную минуту они словно вальсировали. Эйрел сам не понял, что расплылся в улыбке, но тут Джек затормозил и, выпустив его, театральным жестом влюбленного приложил ладонь к сердцу.

До этого мгновения Эйрел был решительно настроен его допросить, но тут все его предположения перечеркнула Бритва Оккама. Может, этот паясничающий инопланетник — именно тот, кем кажется? В конце концов, он изумился, узнав Эйрела, значит, не похоже, что искал его специально; зато на боевой захват он отреагировал четко и полностью машинально, и с непрофессионализмом это не вязалось.

Они заговорили одновременно.

— Что ты?.. — выпалил Джек.

— Как ты?.. — начал Эйрел, запоздало отпуская его запястье.

Джек замолк и протянул обе руки ладонями вверх, показным жестом уступая Эйрелу право спрашивать первым. Эйрел коротко кивнул и выпрямился, восстанавливая чуть было не утерянное достоинство. Танцы, о да. Остается только надеяться, что СБ не следила за ним в эту секунду: императорский сарказм был бритвенно острым и зачастую разил ниже пояса.

— Как ты узнал, кто я такой?

— А-а, — протянул Джек, явно колеблясь с ответом. — Ну, скажем… вряд ли тебя слишком шокирует новость, что ты известен в определенных кругах? Профессиональных, разумеется. Вам стоит быть начеку, коммодор лорд Форкосиган.

Эйрел, поморщившись, отмахнулся разом от титула, звания и фамилии, которые уж точно не служили к его чести здесь, в комаррском переулке. Впрочем, Джек произнес его имя нейтрально, в его голосе не звучало намеренного поддразнивания.

— Просто Эйрел, будь добр.

— Эйрел. ОК, это уже кое-что. — Джек снова просиял. Он сделал шаг назад, прислонившись к стене, и в этой позе читалось открытое приглашение, не менее явное, чем раньше в баре. — Я — капитан Джек Харкнесс, так что мы с тобой, можно сказать, на равных. Но, пожалуйста, зови меня и дальше просто Джеком. Приятно познакомиться, Эйрел. И еще приятнее будет узнать тебя поближе.

Весьма почтенное звание, капитан; самого Эйрела произвели в коммодоры всего пару лет назад. А ведь Джек прислонился к стене не просто выказывая приглашение — он намеренно не перегораживает Эйрелу выход из переулка. Если он из разведки, или из СБ, ясно, откуда он знает про Эйрела, но в этом случае он и про барраярцев должен знать нечто большее, чем… как он там сказал? «Супер-мужественные солдафоны: сплошной гомоэротизм, загнанный подальше»?

В два широких шага Эйрел оказался рядом, сграбастал его за лацканы плаща, навалился всем телом и прошептал: "Так что же, ты оставляешь мне путь к отступлению?" Но Джек опять его переиграл: в ответ он прижался к Эйрелу еще сильней и поймал его губы в ошеломительно бесстыдном поцелуе. Эйрел ответил на этот поцелуй — отчасти из любопытства. Целовать мужчин ему случалось реже, чем спать с ними, а поцелуй Джека был чем-то определенно новым. Как тот совершенно не походил на Джеса Форратьера в любом из его переменчивых как ртуть и всегда опасных настроений, так и поцелуй его не был похож на обычные обжимания с кем попало в темном переулке, когда ты достаточно пьян для безумств и достаточно трезв, чтобы смыться, если что-то пойдет не так.

Эйрел наклонил голову, целуя его глубже, и Джек немедля уступил инициативу; Эйрел подхватил его ладонью под затылок, и вдруг, за долю секунды, до него дошло, что именно мучительно напомнило это ощущение. Он отшатнулся, ошеломленно моргая. Просто коротко стриженые волосы под его пальцами оказались диссонансом...

Как-то в первый месяц их недолгого с Галиной брака они пошли на бал, и Джес тоже там тоже был. Они выпили, много смеялись, Галина была пьяна сильней обычного (обычного для тех, первых, невинных недель), брат подначил ее, и она втянула Эйрела в поцелуй, слишком долгий по строгим правилам, чересчур бесстыдный для их честного брака. Намеренно бесстыдный.

— Эй, вернись, — тихонько пробормотал Джек, откидывая голову и ложась затылком в ладонь Эйрела. — Ты где?..

Эйрел помотал головой и поцеловал Джека еще раз — на этот раз без вопросов, без слов, без мыслей, словно сумел заразиться от него доверием. Другую руку он запустил ему под плащ, повел вниз, наслаждаясь касанием обнаженной кожи.

На этот раз первым отстранился Джек. Руки, которые все это время покоились у Эйрела на плечах, мягко его оттолкнули. Эйрел сделал шаг назад, быстро сунул руку в карман, резко оглянулся. Но Джек не выпустил его, только провел ладонью по щеке и торопливо пояснил:

— Эй, нет, не то! Я просто... Слушай, не настолько же ты торопишься, чтобы сделать это прямо стоя у стенки? Во всяком случае, не у этой стены. Мы же не хотим, чтобы нам помешали?

Они переглянулись, и Джек снова улыбнулся. Большим пальцем он легонько провел по старому шраму на челюсти Эйрела — прикосновение точно обожгло — и потянулся за новым поцелуем.

Что Джек в нем нашел? Для инопланетника, с их точеной идеальной внешностью, Эйрел должен выглядеть некрасивым и потрепанным. Но если Джеку нравятся подобные игры, то он нашел человека с нужным опытом: здесь Джес Форратьер мог бы дать сто очков вперед любому инопланетнику.

Поцелуй был одуряющим — или это просто последняя порция спиртного взыграла у Эйрела в жилах? Так или иначе, голова у него кружилась, и он не стал спорить, когда Джек снова оторвался от его губ со словами:

— Пойдем. Моя гостиница тут близко.

Последний поцелуй на удачу, еще один для храбрости, и Эйрел наконец отступил, засунув руки в карманы. Джек вывел их с другого конца переулка, и они прогулочным шагом двинулись дальше. Джек улыбался со странно счастливым видом, словно сорвал куш, просто уговорив Эйрела пойти с ним. Если бы это была это ловушка, какой ему смысл выдавать себя прямо сейчас? Эйрел не чуял ни единого сигнала опасности, не слышал никаких предостережений от своего подсознания. Он прибавил шагу.

Когда Эйрел поймал взгляд Джека, тот отвел глаза, но улыбка никуда не делась. Эйрел же разглядывал его, не стесняясь, до тех пор, пока Джек не повернулся к нему, вопросительно склонив голову. Эйрел виновато откашлялся и принялся разглядывать окружение. По вечерней улице беспечно гуляло с полдюжины человек в ярких нарядах, они громко болтали, и им не было никакого дела до Эйрела и Джека, как до любых незнакомцев, хотя любой барраярец на их месте проявил бы осторожность. Кстати, Джек тоже внимательно обшаривал глазами все вокруг. Ни Комарра, ни мирная Бета, ни старая добрая Земля определенно не были его родным домом.

— И все же, — начал Эйрел, даже не позаботившись о том, чтобы это прозвучало как бы между делом, — почему ты ко мне подошел? Ты же меня узнал лишь тогда, когда мы заговорили.

Улыбка Джека погрустнела:

— Жаль, что я не думаю сейчас, будто ты просто напрашиваешься на комплимент.

Однако в его тоне не слышалось обиды, он был даже дружеским. Эйрел снова отвел глаза, напомнив себе, что надо бы расправить плечи и вздернуть подбородок.

— Ты на меня пялился, в основном поэтому, — объяснил Джек легко. — Просто глаз не отводил. И, как я уже говорил, ты не похож ни на скромника, ни на наивного типа, который сам не знает, чего хочет, пока его не отведешь за руку и не покажешь...

Джек уставился в землю, его улыбка увяла. Эйрел легонько пихнул его в бок, тот пожал плечами и произнес с нарочитой легкомысленностью:

— Скромники разбивают тебе сердце.

Это прозвучало слишком непонятно и горько, отбивая у Эйрела всякое желание полюбопытствовать. Но пока он соображал, какими словами утешить незнакомца, с которым с он намеревался прямо сейчас переспать (хотя формально Джек ему представился, ну и что с того?), тот сам стряхнул с себя уныние.

— Так, моя очередь спрашивать, — напористо начал он. — Ты — барраярец, то есть параноик с рождения — так почему ты пошел со мною?

Ответить искренне или нагло блефовать? Эйрел потребил губу, пытаясь выбрать нужный ответ, хотя присутствие Джека и сама мысль о том, чем они сейчас займутся, изрядно отвлекали от любых размышлений. Наконец, пожав плечами, он выбрал чистую, беззастенчивую правду. «Да смутится враг».

— Ты приятен на вкус.

Джек снова рассмеялся, и на сей раз шутка того заслуживала.

— Здесь, — объявил он, сворачивая за угол. — Вот, это мой номер. Входи.

Он коснулся ладонного замка и вошел в дверь первым, дав Эйрелу возможность не поворачиваться к нему спиной. За дверью оказалась обычная дешевая комната в гостинице при космопорте, то есть для Эйрела — нечто экзотическое, однако он справился с мгновенным порывом любопытства и не стал таращиться вокруг.

Джек остановился возле кровати, выжидательно глядя на него. Эйрел решительно переступил порог, прождал ровно столько, чтобы дверь со слабым шипением сама закрылась за ним, и сграбастал Джека за рубашку, притянув к себе в коротком, пока еще пробном поцелуе. Вкусно, как и было там, в переулке.

Джек что-то одобрительно промычал и, едва Эйрел сделал шаг назад, уточнил прямо:

— Ну что, раздеваемся?

Если Джек ведет себя так, словно происходящее — самое обычное дело, почему бы и нет? Эйрел молча кивнул. Джек одарил его еще одной ослепительной улыбкой и скинул свой плащ.

Эйрел оказался не столь невозмутим; едва начав раздеваться, он отвернулся… разумеется, он просто искал взглядом, куда положить вещи! Джек не задавал вопросов: судя по шуршанию ткани, в эту секунду он был слишком занят для разговоров.

Неспешными, ровными движениями Эйрел расстегнул рубашку, стянул и аккуратно повесил на стул. Три шага до края кровати; он нащупает ее и темноте. Поверх легла футболка. Едва он потянулся к ширинке, как услышал шлепанье шагов по полу — намеренно звучное. В ту же секунду к его спине прижался обнаженный торс Джека, а к ягодицам — член. Эйрел чуть подался назад, уже представляя, чего Джек от него сейчас захочет и как это будет.

Тот поцеловал его в шею за одним ухом, потом за другим, стиснул плечи:

— Давай я. У меня быстрее получится.

Когда Эйрел повернулся, Джек опустился перед ним на колени и быстро расшнуровал ему ботинки. Эйрел застыл в изумлении: в том сценарии, который он себе вообразил, Джек определенно не подходил на роли слуги. Но что тогда? Он ничего не понимал. Было одно рациональное, хоть и несколько обескураживающее, объяснение: весь энтузиазм Джека — лишь прелюдия к шантажу или ограблению. Не может быть!

Джек вопросительно поглядел на него снизу вверх:

— Эй! Быстрее получится, если ты поднимешь ногу, а не будешь вытягиваться передо мной по стойке смирно, коммодор.

Эйрел послушно позволил Джеку стащить с себя ботинки. Больше всего тот походил на очень — до крайности — заботливого денщика. Едва Эйрел это подумал, Джек потянулся к застежке его брюк, успев по ходу дразняще потереть член сквозь ткань.

У Эйрела недолго был денщик, готовый на такого рода услуги; его сосватал кузену Джес, в рамках какой-то из своих непростых игр. Однако тот человек был молчалив, подобострастен, и Эйрел никогда не мог об этом забыть, поэтому принимал его сексуальные услуги лишь тогда, когда вино окончательно лишало его всякой способности возражать. А Джек выглядел в эту секунду таким же радостным и довольным, как вальсируя в переулке. И это опять была игра на двоих, и играть в нее следовало, глядя друг другу прямо в глаза, пусть один и стоял перед другим на коленях. Эйрел словно онемел; на языке у него вертелось только дурацкое предложение снять носки, но он прикусил язык, просто погладил Джека по щеке и улыбнулся в ответ. Он знал за собой привычку улыбаться тем, с кем ему предстояло переспать.

Джек подмигнул:

— Сейчас...

Прежде, чем Эйрел успел спросить, что он имеет в виду, Джек расстегнул его брюки и спустил до середины бедер вместе с трусами. Его ладонь сомкнулась на члене Эйрела — касание было теплым и уверенным; Джек склонился, провел по всей длине языком и втянул член губами, а потом, не выпуская его изо рта, поднял взгляд и улыбнулся. Эйрел изо всех сил прикусил губу, стараясь не закрывать глаз и устоять на ногах. Губы, язык и пальцы Джека двигались в некой невыразимой комбинации, заставлявшей Эйрела тяжело дышать и снова чувствовать себя мальчишкой, который уединился на чердаке вместе с кузеном и додумался опробовать приятные вещи во всех мыслимых сочетаниях.

А вот Джек, похоже, так и не перерос подростковый возраст.

Эйрел оставил руку у него на затылке — не принуждения ради, упаси боже, когда ему и так легко дарили самое лучшее — но просто ради удержания равновесия. Он чувствовал скатывающиеся по спине капли пота, слышал собственное тяжелое дыхание, такое оглушительное в тишине комнаты. Все было так просто, так невозможно просто.

— Джек! — выдохнул он, понимая, что раз уж сейчас кончит, точно подросток, то хотя бы надо отдавать себе в этом отчет.

Джек отстранился, сжав его член крепко, почти до боли:

— О, нет. У меня на тебя большие планы, Эйрел.

Эйрел испустил придушенный смешок, когда Джек поднялся на ноги. Планы, еще бы; просто ничего не бывает. Он сдернул и пинком отшвырнул брюки куда-то к рубашке; его ботинки Джек аккуратно поставил рядом со стулом, облегчая ему задачу разыскать потом всю одежду сразу.

Повернувшись, он обнаружил, что Джек уже на кровати. И не просто на кровати — на четвереньках, раздвинув колени, он рылся в прикроватной тумбочке, и его задница — обалденная, надо сказать — была в этот момент совершенно уязвима и доступна взгляду.

Инициатива ушла из рук Эйрела; он просто стоял и смотрел, как Джек, полуобернувшись, демонстрирует ему маленький пластиковый тюбик, вещь привычную и понятную во всех концах галактики.

— Тебе это понадобится. Уверен, с этой штукой трахнуть меня тебе будет легче.

Эйрел тупо уставился на него. Джек перекатился на спину, развел ноги; его напряженный член был прижат к животу, тюбик оставался зажат между пальцами. А еще он разделся почти полностью — но не совсем. Широкий кожаный браслет на левом запястье, рассуждая логически, был какой-то незнакомой моделью комма, однако выглядел слишком похоже на сексуальные игрушки Джеса с ремнями... и Эйрел застыл.

— Что именно тебя не устраивает? — уточнил Джек. — Ты не трахаешься, не пользуешься смазкой, или мама говорила тебе, что от бетанцев можно подхватить страшную заразу?

С Джеком все получалось изумительно легко. Секс ведь должен был быть вызовом, соперничеством воли; как мужчины могут бесстыдно попросить себя трахнуть, словно в этом нет ничего позорного? В лучшем случае они молча уступают. Но где он видел мужчину, для которого не составляет проблем опуститься на колени? Или вальсировать с незнакомцем в темном переулке?

Эйрела словно внезапно положили на лопатки — причем до этой секунды он и не знал, что участвует в схватке на борцовском ковре. Если мужчина может быть таким, как Джек... нет, просто тот — инопланетник, вот и все. Это мысль оставила горький привкус во рту истинного барраярца.

Он склонился вперед, забрал у Джека тюбик и поцеловал в губы.

— Наоборот, — тихо проговорил он, — мама мне всегда рассказывала, что у бетанцев отличное здоровье.

— Умница, — подтвердил Джек, снова ухмыляясь. — Можем это сделать так, как ты захочешь. Я гибче, чем даже кажусь.

Это нельзя было рассматривать иначе, как откровенное предложение — как угодно, значит, и у стены тоже? А, может, Джек готов встать на колени, опустив голову — или как он там представляет себе барраярцев, втихую занимающихся сексом в темных переулках? Однако Эйрел привык делать это в постели: в должном уединении, лицом к лицу, с благоразумно приготовленной специальной смазкой. Он вспомнил тот первый раз, когда Джес добыл этот волшебный тюбик и хвастался: "Сейчас не Изоляция, в конце-то концов!" Они тогда чувствовали себя ужасно взрослыми и готовыми на все…

Нет. Как раз сейчас ему не хочется думать про Джеса.

Он выдернул из-за спины Джека подушку, на которой тот нагло развалился, и подсунул ему под бедра. Джек испустил в высшей степени одобрительный смешок. Эйрел встал на колени между его разведенных ног, бегло взглянул на тюбик — слава богу, обычный состав, никаких экзотических добавок или особых предупреждений — и выдавил немного на указательный и средний пальцы. Джек подвинулся так, чтобы ему было удобнее, и Эйрел, левой ладонью придерживая того под ягодицы, размазал смазку вокруг входа дразнящими круговыми движениями.

Он не хотел ни спешить, ни выглядеть неуверенным, а больше всего не желал глядеть партнеру в глаза. Он избрал самый простой вариант — склонил голову и провел языком по члену Джека точно в тот самый момент, когда ввел в него первый палец. Тот немедля что-то одобрительно простонал и сам принялся ерзать взад-вперед между рукой Эйрела и его ртом. Эйрелу оставалось лишь одной рукой направлять его член себе в губы, а другой ритмично двигать, слегка поворачивая палец.

Джек бормотал какую-то несуразную чушь, как это случается со многими в постели; Эйрел не слушал слов — он следил за интонацией, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы делать все правильно и как можно лучше. Он добавил второй палец. Хм, в каком-то смысле он сейчас защищает честь — доблесть — Барраяра. Эта мысль чуть не заставила его рассмеяться прямо с членом во рту. Ну и конфуз бы вышел. Но Эйрел всего лишь улыбнулся, насколько мог, и принялся интенсивнее сосать и резче двигать рукой. Член дернулся у него во рту, кольцо мускулов на мгновение плотно обхватило его пальцы, и поток болтовни Джека оборвался резким выдохом. Попал в самый центр мишени, определенно.

Рука Джека легла ему на затылок, пытаясь ухватить за волосы, но куда там — с его-то короткой военной стрижкой. Эйрел длинным скользящим движением выпустил член изо рта и разборчиво уточнил:

— Да?

— Да. Сейчас.

Эйрел чуть согнул пальцы, и Джек только чудом не попал ему пяткой в челюсть. Левой рукой Эйрел поймал его за лодыжку, а пальцами правой шевельнул еще раз так же, и еще раз и еще, наклонившись над Джеком, проводя языком по стволу, посасывая яйца. Кончилось тем, что Джек прекратил возмущаться его варварским поведением и покорно выдохнул "ну, пожалуйста!", а потом повторил это на исключительно вежливом классическом русском, хоть и с ужасным акцентом.

— Хм! Уговорил.

Он плавно вошел в Джека, и каким-то образом роли снова поменялись. Эйрел прикусил язык — идиотская болтовня в постели не была его сильной стороной, он даже на пике наслаждения не умел забывать, чего стоит его слово. Но этот секс был невыразимо хорош. И поэтому ему было еще сложнее не глядеть Джеку в глаза.

И он сделал это. Это была бы уже трусость — прятаться от неизбежного, прикрывая глаза во время секса или как-то по-иному отводя взгляд. И, поймав взгляд Джека — в тот самый миг, когда засадил в него до упора и отчаянно старался замереть хоть на мгновение, успеть без спешки и без участия разума просто просмаковать ощущение своей плоти, крепко стиснутой в чужом теле, ощутить касание кожи к коже — он изумился, какое у того сейчас непостижимое выражение лица.

Джек первым отвел взгляд и предложил выключить свет, щелчком пальцев погружая их в гостеприимную темноту. Эйрел выдохнул и задвигался вслепую, тело к телу, ведомый только прикосновениями. Давно знакомое ощущение, бывшее с ним бесчисленное множество раз, но ни разу с такой степенью доверия. Руки Джека касались его везде — плечей, шеи, волос — прихватывая, скользя и снова вцепляясь. Они поцеловались раз или два — точнее, столкнулись влажными открытыми губами, — но по большому счету это было просто кувыркание в постели в темноте. Эйрел наконец-то забыл о желании сделать как лучше и трахал Джека, повинуясь чистому инстинкту.

Когда он ощутил, что Джек кончает, то на мгновение приостановился — скорее от удивления; но тут Джек подал голос впервые с той минуты, как они выключили свет: "Тебе что, письменное приглашение нужно?" Он стиснул Эйрела в объятиях, обхватил его ногами, пятками барабанил по спине. Эйрел фыркнул и продолжил двигаться все быстрей, сосредоточенный в эту секунду лишь на собственном удовольствии; он уже не мог остановиться под тихое непрекращающееся бормотание Джека: "да", "хорошо", "вот так". И никаких требований.

— Джек, — прошептал он, хотя обычно в постели молчал, — Джек...

Он заткнулся, проглотил остаток слов. Просто физическое удовольствие, просто химия между двумя телами. Волна билась в Эйрела, и он позволил ей себя унести. Оргазм настиг его, точно выстрел.

С минуту он лежал без сил, распластавшись на Джеке, сложившемся чуть ли не пополам, пока наконец не обрел достаточного контроля над своими конечностями и не отполз в сторону. Но прежде, чем он успел сделать следующий шаг — слезть с постели и отправиться искать свои вещи, в темноте, как и предполагал, — Джек поймал его за плечо.

— Останься. Можешь у меня выспаться — тут неплохая кровать. По достопримечательностям Солстиса ты наверняка еще до того бара успел прошвырнуться. Кстати, должен признаться, неплохой был бар.

Эйрел распластался на кровати. Одну ногу он закинул на ногу Джека, и руки его Джек тоже не выпустил.

— Еще бы тебе там не понравилось, — пробормотал Эйрел, — там же было зеркало.

Джек расхохотался. Эйрел улыбнулся ему в темноте и закинул свободную руку за голову.

— Слушай, а в зоопарке ты тоже был? — полюбопытствовал Джек.

Эйрел, у которого начали слипаться глаза, сонно кивнул. Комаррский зоопарк был неплох, даже забавен: животные со всей галактики бродили по его территории, отгороженные лишь невидимыми силовыми барьерами. Дома такого нет. Форбарр-Султане нужен настоящий современный зоопарк; может, получится уломать Эзара, чтобы тот сделал городской зоопарк подарком на день рождения маленького принца. В здешнем было полно детей.

— А еще — в ботаническом саду. На самом краю купола, знаешь такой? Оттуда есть шлюз, выходящий на скалу, где мох.

В ботаническом саду тоже были сплошные дети. Даже на скалистый пятачок рядом с куполом их набилось с дюжину: детишки в куртках и респираторах знакомились с чудом зелени под голым небом, пока матери обеспокоенно приглядывали за ними.

— Мхи, лишайники, торф... — согласился Джек. — Я слышал, в Серифозе есть центр по их изучению. Эти люди просто болотные маньяки какие-то.

Эйрел вдруг понял, что машинально откладывает это замечание в копилку памяти как ценное стратегическое соображение, хотя, казалось бы, незачем. Никто не посылал его на Комарру, в этом не было необходимости. Просто недавно ему показалось, что он должен увидеть эту планету своими глазами, сейчас или никогда, пока здесь все не изменилось. Даже если им удастся действительно бескровное завоевание (потому что женщины и дети станут заложниками хорошего поведения комаррцев), то все равно...

Он решительно запретил себе об этом думать. Разумеется, мысли Джек читать не в состоянии, но его проницательность — на грани фантастики. И Эйрелу хотелось хотя бы сейчас выбросить из головы то, что он обдумывал весь вчерашний день.

Джек сжал его руку и сонно пробормотал:

— Хорошая у меня кровать, верно?

Эйрел поерзал, устраиваясь в постели и в объятиях Джека — действительно, здесь было по-всякому удобно.

— Хорошая, еще бы.

 

* * *

Одной из множества полезных вещей, которым некогда научил его Джес Форратьер, было умение проснуться, когда кто-то внезапно прижимается к твоей спине, но ничем не выдать своего пробуждения. Этот не слишком обычный навык дал Эйрелу несколько секунд полного обострения чувств и полной неподвижности: достаточно времени, чтобы сообразить, что человек рядом с ним — не Джес. Он был в гостиничном номере Джека в Солстисе, на Комарре, и этой ночью они действительно уснули рядом.

Джек поцеловал его в загривок и тихо пробормотал:

— Ты не мог не проснуться. Ты же барраярец, и я тебя сейчас коснулся.

Эйрел улыбнулся в полумраке — слабый свет просачивался через поляризованное до предела стекло, и было видно, но едва-едва. Джек лежал рядом. Он придвинулся ближе, положил подбородок Эйрелу на плечо и шепнул ему на ухо — тихо, интимно, словно они двое спали друг с другом уже давно, а не случайно познакомились вчера:

— Попроси меня о чем-нибудь, Эйрел. О чем угодно. Загадай желание.

«Мое желание…» Эйрел глядел в полутемное окно, за которым простиралась Комарра, а где-то дальше лежал Барраяр, и думал о том, что должно скоро случиться. Его желание было похоже на самого Джека, так же нереально, как и тот — радостный, беззастенчивый, свободный.

Он прикрыл глаза и постарался произнести мягко, отчетливо и без колебаний — именно так, как мог бы это сказать Джек:

— Трахни меня.

Джек поцеловал его в плечо и скользнул рукой по спине и ягодицам. В его голосе прозвучал легкий смешок:

— Ага, это я могу. Будем трахаться.

Определенно, Эйрел что-то пропустил: Джек даже не спросил его мнения, но в следующее мгновение он уже лежал на животе, губы Джека скользили по его позвоночнику вниз, и он моментально перестал удивляться и задавать вопросы. Оба не произнесли больше ни слова.

Джек не заставлял его упрашивать, не дразнил, не причинял боли. Просто трахал его, просто и безыскусно — словно ничего больше и не требовалось, и самым естественным были два тела, сплетенные в полумраке, в этой кровати, где они уже проспали ночь бок-о-бок, а до того — занимались сексом. Джек трахал его так, словно это было обычной вещью для них обоих и повторится еще не раз, словно следующей ночью они вернутся сюда и продолжат в том же духе. Эйрел уткнулся лицом в подушку и позволил Джеку делать с ним все, а тот молча направлял его упрямое твердое тело, и руки у него были теплыми и решительными. Это было удовольствие и даже больше. Почти то, о чем он мечтал — или хотя бы тень его мечты.

*

Потом Эйрел позволил Джеку перевернуть себя и растянулся на нем; сейчас он бы все ему позволил. В комнате стало немного светлее, но Джек лежал так, что Эйрел не видел его лица. И вдруг он сказал:

— Давай убежим вместе. Свои полпути к побегу ты уже прошел, ну, и я прекрасно умею убегать от проблем.

"Попроси меня о чем-нибудь. Загадай желание".

Вот что звучало в интонациях Джека, в его словах, в его фразе. Эйрел не пошевелился, и голос его прозвучал спокойно — хотя сердце колотилось вовсю, отдаваясь в ушах грохотом морского прибоя, и Джек этого не мог не ощутить.

— Капитан Джек Харкнесс, — спросил он по всей форме, поскольку вежливость никогда не бывает лишней, — кто вы такой?

Джек не рассмеялся. Впервые в его голосе не слышалось смеха. Он приподнялся на локте и взглянул Эйрелу прямо в лицо. Эйрел не отвел взгляда, глядя в эти бледные, почти серые в слабом утреннем свете, глаза (хотя он точно помнил, что ночью они были ярко-голубыми).

— Ты ведь барраярец. — Джек слегка нахмурился, словно прикидывая, что с этим может сделать. — И лишь в одном поколении от Периода Изоляции, правильно? Что ж, Эйрел Форкосиган, я — ведьмак. Хотя, нет, в применении к мужчине это не звучит… Значит, злобный колдун-мутант.

Эйрел заморгал. Звучало это невероятно, и все же Джек явно не шутил. Эйрел прекрасно узнавал ложь на слух, и еще вернее — издевку, но Джек ни разу с той секунды, как они познакомились, не был настолько искренен. Он сейчас говорил правду, и эта правда была совершенно абсурдна, и все же каким-то образом в нее верилось.

— Меня невозможно убить, — продолжал Джек. — Я спрятал свое сердце в синей коробке и отправил ее лететь через всю вселенную. Теперь даже я не знаю, где она, и увижу ли я ее снова. Я одинок и я очень, очень далеко от дома. Вот кто я такой.

Эйрел положил ладонь ему на грудь и провел пальцем до выемки над ключицами, поводил рукой вверх-вниз, нащупал на горле пульс. Сердце у Джека билось точно так же, как у любого человека.

Джек по-прежнему не улыбался и совсем не шелохнулся, когда Эйрел положил ладонь ему на горло. У самого Эйрела сердце и то билось сейчас быстрей.

— Ты образованный человек. Знаком со своим миром и видел то, что находится за его пределами, поэтому сейчас ты думаешь, что сказанное мною — просто фигура речи. И все же ты барраярец, и, даже гуляя по Комарре инкогнито и совсем один, ты прячешь нож за голенищем правого ботинка. Так вот, если не веришь мне, доставай свой нож и бей — и увидим, правду ли я сказал.

Эйрела окатило мгновенным головокружительным воспоминанием: ему одиннадцать, он стоит под дождем с кинжалом в руке. Он помнил ощущение плоти, расступающейся под клинком, алый поток крови, мучительный вопль боли, который испустил император — и помнил, что это ничему не помогло. Он моментально обнял Джека за шею.

— Нет! Нет, я верю тебе.

Джек позволил стянуть себя с подушки вниз, и Эйрел запечатал его рот поцелуем, легким, коротким, почти целомудренным.

Наконец, Джек снова поднял голову, и Эйрел взглянул ему прямо в глаза.

— И все же, почему именно я? Или мне суждено сделать что-нибудь такое?..

Джек покачал головой:

— Ты же понимаешь, что я не могу ответить. Тебе не позволено расспрашивать меня о будущем, это против правил.

Эйрел кивнул. Это был глупый вопрос. Он вспомнил сказки, слышанные еще ребенком. Старая кухарка в Форкосиган-Сюрло была из дендарийских горцев, и у нее всегда находилась минутка, чтобы развлечь волшебной историей младшего графского сына, тихо забившегося в уголок кухни. В этих сказках в изобилии водились ведьмы и злобные мутанты, и всегда герой встречал какое-нибудь волшебное создание: одни герои вели себя мудро, другие глупо, и разница была почти всегда в том, о чем они спросят волшебника и как поступят с ответом.

Эйрел осторожно спросил:

— Хочешь дать мне какой-то полезный совет?

Джек шумно вздохнул и сел, сосредоточенно уставившись в окно. Эйрел присел рядом и обнял его колени. Даже целиком сосредоточившись на своих мыслях, Джек под его рукой неосознанно выгнулся.

А потом он начал рассказывать, точно формулируя тактическую задачу:

— Тебе нужно спрятать свое сердце. Пусть символически, но для тебя это важно. Положи его в медный футляр и отправь в будущее и там спрячь. Когда ты снова найдешь спрятанное, все окажется уже по-другому. Ничто не сможет тебя уничтожить, если ты будешь знать, что твое сердце хранится в безопасном месте и времени, ожидая тебя. А когда ты его найдешь — сразу узнаешь. Спрячь свое сердце, Эйрел, вот мой совет.

Эйрел медленно кивнул. Совет от неземного создания, неожиданно осмысленный и даже вполне выполнимый. Конечно, после такого в любой сказке главный герой непременно обязан задать еще один вопрос…

— Могу ли я чем-либо отплатить тебе за это?

Джек с неподдельным изумлением улыбнулся и оглядел Эйрела с головы до пят.

— Ну, если бы я и вправду так ужасно страдал от одиночества, самое время было бы попросить тебя уйти со мною.

Эйрел затаил дыхание.

Джек покачал головой:

— Нет, это не твой путь. Возможно, и не мой тоже; не пожелаю тебе своей судьбы. Хотя кое-что для меня ты сделать в силах. Если где-нибудь, в совсем неподходящем месте, ты увидишь синий ящик — не проходи мимо. Обрати внимание на человека рядом с ним, на человека, который не может умереть, потому что в его груди бьются два сердца. Хотел бы, чтобы одно из них было моим, но... Не важно. Если встретишь его, сделай, что он попросит, и помоги ему, чем сможешь, но только ни при каких обстоятельствах не заходи в этот ящик.

Эйрел запечатлел инструкцию в памяти и кивнул:

— Все, что ты попросил и что посоветовал, я исполню в точности, слово Форкосигана.

Джек кивком принял эту клятву и слова улыбнулся:

— У тебя и правда очаровательный выговор. Но, полагаю, тебе пора, не то ваши спецслужбы вышибут двери пинком, разыскивая тебя?

Эйрел кивнул. Он хотел было подняться с кровати, но застыл, желая коснуться Джека еще раз, просто чтобы убедиться, что все случилось на самом деле, что они оба настоящие. В рассветном полумраке Джек, вольготно разлегшийся голым на гостиничной постели, казался невообразимым, неземным существом,

— Ладно, тогда с тебя еще поцелуй на прощанье! — Джек поднялся на колени, Эйрел потянулся к нему. И Джек затребовал свой поцелуй — долгий, настолько долгий, что приятно измученное и насытившееся за эту ночь тело Эйрела запросило пощады. Наконец тот оторвался от его губ. — Иди давай. А то я передумаю и решу тебя украсть. И все пойдет насмарку.

Кивнув, Эйрел слез с кровати, отыскал свои вещи на ощупь и оделся, полуприкрыв глаза и не глядя на Джека. Он не стал ни прощаться, ни оглядываться, а просто вышел. У него был всего один путь. И новая попытка соблазнить его остаться — и бросить свой долг, свою работу, свое... все — была бы излишней.

Какое-то время он брел по улицам без цели, не думая ни о чем; когда окончательно рассвело — то есть взошел отражатель — Эйрел обнаружил, что ноги завели его в торговый квартал. В здешних магазинчиках продавалось все, что способен вообразить себе человек, плюс множество вещей, которых Эйрел даже представить себе не мог. Большинство магазинчиков было открыто уже в этот ранний час: они следовали за расписанием работы космопорта, а не за движением светил. Довольно скоро Эйрел отыскал нужное место.

— Дайте мне герметичный карманный сейф, из меди, примерно вот такого размера, — обратился он к продавщице и повертел сжатым кулаком, показывая, какого именно. Примерно размером с сердце.

— А, — обрадовалась женщина за прилавком, — да, у меня есть именно то, что вам нужно. Самого лучшего качества, с Беты: стенки толстые, но сам он легкий. Можете хоть запустить его в космос, ваши ценности внутри все равно будут в безопасности.

Сейфовые коробочки были всех цветов и видов полировки: глянцевые, матовые, с металлическим блеском. Разумеется, среди них нашлась и медная: безупречный гладкий кубик. Продавщица показала Эйрелу, как его открывать и настраивать на отпечаток пальца. Он заплатил за свою покупку внушительную сумму и вышел из магазина с легким чувством собственного идиотизма. Не то, чтобы он не верил в реальность полученного совета и своего обещания, или в правдивость того, что сказал о себе Джек — уверенность прочно укоренилась в его душе. Просто он осознавал, что не смог бы объяснить, почему он так уверен. По всем правилам сейчас его должны были охватить сомнения — а их не было.

Эйрел присел на скамейку в одном из маленьких парков под куполом, пустынном в этот ранний час и долго разглядывал медную коробочку так, словно та могла заговорить. Но упаковка была только частью дела, и самой легкой. Эта штука не была даже метафорой. Просто — коробочкой.

"Спрячь свое сердце, — посоветовал Джек. — Тебя не смогут уничтожить, если ты его спрячешь". Его сердце — то, что составляет его суть — сейчас в опасности.

Наверное, речь идет не о жизни. Он же не колдун-мутант, чтобы спрятать в шкатулку свою смерть. Раз Джек знал его имя, титул и звание, это значит, что Эйрел проживет еще достаточно, чтобы успеть прославиться. Джек ничего конкретного ему не рассказал, не напророчил и не обещал, но уверенность Эйрела за последнюю неделю только окрепла. Пока ничего не решилось окончательно, но План Форкосигана уже имел все шансы на успех, с поддержкой со стороны императора и капитана Негри...

Но еще были принц Зерг, и Джес, и их прихлебатели. Эйрел поерзал на скамейке, заставляя мускулы расслабиться и позволяя воспоминаниям о недавнем сексе омывать его, точно волной. Коробочка. Да. Если в опасности его сердце, ясно, с какой стороны она придет. Так было всегда, даже когда он был женат на сестре Джеса, и не менялось с тех пор, как он похоронил ее.

Он по-прежнему мог видеть в улыбающемся Джесе того красивого мальчишку, каким тот был когда-то. Они когда-то учились вместе, делились друг с другом самым сокровенным. Бессмертному существу вроде Джека не понять, как две души взрослеют вместе, объединенные общей тайной. И все же отношения между ним и Джесом с каждым годом делались все сложнее (запутаннее, ненормальнее — во тьме, под грузом страха, позора и гнева, который они могли вылить лишь друг на друга). А в этом году все покатилось, как снежный ком: бедняжка принцесса Карин носила наследника, и Зерг всегда был рад сбежать из дома. Развлечения принца Джес сделал своим личным делом. Эйрел уже имел возможность видеть, как эти двое подначивают и потакают друг другу, и понимал, что так дальше будет лишь хуже. Личный и политический союз, по древней форской традиции. И от этого союза у Эйрела мурашки по спине бегали.

Поэтому он всецело сосредоточился на своей военной стратегии, четкой и идеальной: если только этот план дадут осуществлять ему самому, вручат ему единоличное командование, то завоевание будет бескровным. К тому же он получал прекрасный предлог для отсутствия в столице.

И вот сейчас он сидел в шести скачках от Барраяра, под комаррским куполом, в руках у него была медная коробочка, а в кармане — письмо, написанное рукою Джеса. За время своего бегства Эйрел перечитал его не раз, успев выучить наизусть. Об ответе было невыносимо даже думать, и все же он знал, что обязательно ответит, словом или делом. Он никогда не оставлял Джеса без ответа.

Но на этот раз он получил совет спрятать свое сердце в будущем, даже если это была всего лишь метафора. Эйрел полез в карман и достал письмо. Лист не влезал в коробочку, и Эйрел испытал странное ребяческое удовольствие, сминая его в кулаке в комок.

Он внимательно огляделся — парк был пуст, видеокамеры если были, то только скрытые, тут ему придется рискнуть. Он достал из ботинка нож и проколол подушечку большого пальца, закапала кровь. Убрав нож, он принялся возить окровавленным пальцем по комку бумаги, оставляя прерывистые красные полосы, потом смял его в тугой шарик, похожий на красную планету или магический симулякр, изображающий сердце. Палец болел, голова слегка кружилась, зато он сделал все, чтобы исполнить метафору Джека в точности.

Открыв коробочку, Эйрел спрятал туда ото всех бед свое сердце из крови и бумаги, снова запер и запечатал прикосновением здорового пальца. Порезанную правую руку он сунул в карман. У него был билет на Барраяр с открытой датой и никакой необходимости докладываться до тех пор , пока СБ окончательно не взбеленится и не предложит начать вторжение без него. Какая ирония! Из него вышла бы скверная Елена Прекрасная. (Он на мгновение представил, как Джес Форратьер волочит Джека за своей колесницей, и сразу отмел эту мысль: из этих двоих Джека невозможно было убить, но не наоборот).

Эйрел был налегке, без багажа, поэтому по пути на орбиту, как и при посадке, он ловил на себе любопытствующие взгляды. А может, он был любопытен встречным потому, что был барраярцем. Его соотечественники здесь на положении зверей в зоопарке: Комарра, хранитель ворот Барраяра в большой мир, видит в нем нечто любопытное, но не опасное и не вызывающее страха. Пока что это так. Пока мы им нравимся.

На верхнем уровне станции имелся аттракцион для туристов: космический эквивалент фонтана, куда бросают монетки на удачу. Здесь вы могли запустить со станции любой небольшой (не более пятнадцати сантиметров в поперечнике и не более килограмма весом) объект по траектории, выводящей его за плоскость эклиптики и не пересекающейся с полетными коридорами. Эйрел посмотрел, как целая стайка детей отправляла в космос блестящие шарики, купленные специально для этой цели. Когда очередь у киоска рассеялась, он подошел туда со своей медной коробочкой — по размерам она как раз подходила. Он изображал перед оператором наивного невежественного туриста до тех пор, пока тот не разрешил ему самому управлять манипулятором, чтобы Эйрел мог отправить посылку в пространство собственной рукой.

Он сам положил коробочку в шлюзовую камеру и с аккуратно просчитанной неуклюжестью выбросил по дуге в сторону от стандартной траектории: описывая спираль, она полетела не прочь от планеты, а к ней. Какой бы тонкой ни была здешняя атмосфера, в ней она сгорит. Однако именно там, на планете, лежало его будущее, и именно туда ему посоветовал Джек отправить свое сердце.

Оператор принялся ругаться на безрукого туриста, но Эйрел, не замечая этого, глядел, как медная коробочка, кувыркаясь, улетает во тьму, делаясь неразличимой среди множества других сияющих точек. Он засунул руки в карманы, где больше не лежало письма от Джеса, и тут же вспомнил, что герои всех до одной сказок кухарки, неважно, вели ли они себя разумно или глупо, все равно были не в состоянии постичь смысла предостережения ведьмы.

Он сделал все, что мог.

Эйрел повернулся и ушел, не оглянувшись.

 

* * *

Несколько дней спустя, когда Эйрел вернулся туда, где и должен был находиться, у него состоялась недолгая беседа с капитаном Негри. Негри был с ним многозначительно вежлив и неоднократно обращался "коммодор", словно намекая, что его собственный чин, формально невысокий, дает ему больше власти, чем может мечтать любой офицер на службе Империи.

— Сопровождение внезапно потеряло ваш след после того, как вы вошли в бар в Солстисе, — сообщил Негри. — Удалось ли вам после этого в ходе вашей рекогносцировки выяснить что-либо важное?

"Я встретил человека, который знал, кем я стану, и поэтому пошел со мною в постель, — подумал Эйрел. — Я получил предостережение. Я дал клятву и выполнил ее, насколько мог". Он до сих пор видел мысленным взором, как медная коробочка, вращаясь, улетает во тьму.

И, понимая, что Негри сможет проверить и отследить его перемещения, он ответил просто:

— Я пошел по магазинам.


End file.
